1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an image-formation technique for image-formation data which is outputted by a multicolor printing apparatus or the like, and in particular, pertains to a system and apparatus for image-formation, and a computer-readable recording medium for recording a program for image-formation, thus forming multicolor printing data for output by combining original monochromatic image data for output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a (full) color printing apparatus is known as a printing apparatus which expresses images by using plural colors. A (full) color printing apparatus generally uses a system which reproduces (full) color by using color inks (or toners) of cyan, magenta, yellow, black (CMYK), and converts (color separation) the color information of a original image which is read by a scanner or a original image which is created by a personal computer or the like into CMYK, and in accordance with these combinations, produces a printed matter of a finish which approximates the original image. In this way, for example, expressing colors, which approximate the original colors using the four color inks of CMYK, is called “Process Color”.
On the other hand, multicolor printing apparatus, which carries out multicolor printing by similarly using a plurality of color inks, is also known. For example, multicolor printing is realized by forming, per color ink which is individually prepared, an original image which is read by a scanner or created by a personal computer or the like, and printing this image information by superposing each color layers onto the object to be printed. This method of carrying out printing by using inks of individual colors is called “Spot Color”. Because printing by “Spot Color” can reproduce colors more faithfully than “Process Color”, printing by “Spot Color” is used in a broad range of fields such as DM (direct mail) and handbill advertisements, as well as cover sheets for magazines and books. Further, there is an advantage in that printing which uses special color inks such as fluorescent color inks or the like which cannot be expressed by “Process Color” can be carried out.
The object of a (full) color printing apparatus by “Process Color” is to make the color expression of a finished output image approximate the original image, whereas the object of a multicolor printing apparatus by “Spot Color” is to express original images, which are formed with each of a plurality of colors, by replacing them with respective color inks which are provided by the printing apparatus. In the multicolor printing apparatus, for example, in a case where two-color printing is carried out, as shown in FIG. 1, if printing is carried out by respectively superposing the original monochromatic image for black color of output 81 with black color ink which is loaded in the printing apparatus, and the two types of original images for output 82 for red color with red color ink which is loaded in the printing apparatus, a printed matter 91 which is printed with the two color inks of black and red is completed. Further, if the original monochromatic image for the black color of output 81 is printed with blue color ink which is loaded in the printing apparatus, a printed matter 92 which is printed with the two color inks of blue and red is completed.
In a case where an original image of a multicolor printing apparatus is formed, methods such as the following are generally used: as shown in FIG. 1, a method in which a number of original monochromatic images for output are created, corresponding to the colors and the number of the color inks loaded in the printing apparatus from the original image creating stage, and this image information is printed by being superposed per color layers onto the object to be printed; or a method in which original monochromatic images for output, which correspond to the color inks of the printing apparatus, are generated by extracting respective color components from the created original multicolor image for output, and these original monochromatic images for output are printed by being superposed each color layers; or the like.
In this way, when multicolor printing is carried out by combining a plurality of original monochromatic images for output, the user, after sufficiently recognizing the contents of the respective original monochromatic images for output, must send the originals to the printing apparatus in consideration of these combinations. However, because there is no effective means of confirmation, problems such as operator error and the like easily occur.
If respective original monochromatic images for output are on single page, the combinations to be considered are comparatively simple. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, there are five pages of original black monochromatic images for output 61 through 65. In a case where the page numbers of the respective original monochromatic images for output differ so that the original red monochromatic image of output 71 is superposed onto the first page, and the original red monochromatic image of output 72 is superposed onto the fourth page, there is cause for the user to be confused.
Moreover, if a page has to be added to or deleted from the original black monochromatic images for output 61 through 65, because the combination destination of the original red monochromatic image for output 72 has been changed, operation error and the like easily occur, causing problems such as misprint and the like.
The greater the number of pages of the respective original monochromatic images for output, the easier confusion occurs. Further, if the number of colors of original monochromatic images for output increases, the system becomes more complicated.